


"Tarvitko tulta?"

by kukkalapsi



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tunnen puhelimen värähtävän taskussa viestin merkiksi. En jaksa välittää, mutta tunnen toisenkin värähdyksen. Huokaisen raskaasti ja kaivan kapulan taskustani.<br/>Ensimmäinen ilmoitus on oppilaskunnan järjestämistä ystävänpäiväpippaloista, joista kaverini on päättänyt minua muistuttaa. Toinen ilmoitus on paljon mielenkiintoisempi, LaeppaVika aloittaa striiminsä."</p>
<p>AKA ystävänpäiväficci, jonka piti ilmestyä ystävänpäivänä. Paino sanalla piti. No sentään helmikuun puolella. Ainakin melkeen. Fuck it lue nyt kuitenki! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tarvitko tulta?"

Ystävänpäivä, yksi kaupallisen yhteiskunnan keksimistä juhlapäivistä. Mikä pahinta, ystävänpäiväkrääsä saapuu kauppoihin heti kun ilotulitteet ovat niistä lähteneet. Vilkkuvat pinkit sydämet ja ylihintaiset suklaarasiat tukkivat käytävät, samoin huutavat kersat jotka haluavat välttämättä sen suurimman suklaasydämen. Huokaisen syvään ja koitan luovia nappuloiden läpi ostoksineni. Opiskelijabudjetilla niitä ei paljoa ole. 

Saavun kassalle, maksan ostokseni kärttyisän näköiselle menopaussilla olevalle naiselle ja suuntaan kotiin. Vettä vihmoo suomalaiseen tapaan koko matkan ja olen ovellani kuin uitettu rotta, onneksi naapureita ei näy rapussa. 

Heitän köyhät ostokseni jääkaappiin ja lysähdän sängylle viitsimättä edes riisua kenkiä. Tunnen puhelimen värähtävän taskussa viestin merkiksi. En jaksa välittää, mutta tunnen toisenkin värähdyksen. Huokaisen raskaasti ja kaivan kapulan taskustani.

Ensimmäinen ilmoitus on oppilaskunnan järjestämistä ystävänpäiväpippaloista, joista kaverini on päättänyt minua muistuttaa. Toinen ilmoitus on paljon mielenkiintoisempi, LaeppaVika aloittaa striiminsä. 

Pian olenkin asettunut sänkyni nurkkaan kahvikupin, viltin ja läppärini kanssa. Striimi kulkee omalla painollaan ja Rauskin energiataso tuntuu olevan katossa. Huomaan hymyileväni huomaamattani miehen puujalkavitseille ja kaksimielisille heitoille. 

Rauski on kanssani samassa yliopistossa, mutta hän opiskelee aivan eri alaa. Olen nähnyt miekkosen sattumalta yliopiston kahvilassa pari kertaa, mutta en ole rohkaistunut menemään jutulle. Rauski on nimittäin striimeissään todennut, ettei hän koe itseään miksikään julkkikseksi vaan hän haluaa ainoastaan pelata ja samalla tuottaa iloa niillekin hurjille jotka häntä katsovat. 

”HEI, muuten!” Rauski huudahtaa säikäyttäen minut ja saaden kahvini melkein lentämään läppärini päälle. Mies keskeyttää pelin ja katsoo suoraan web-kameraan. ”Tänää pitää lopettaa striimi vähä aiemmin, mulla on oppilaskunnan bileet paikallisessa. Eihä sitä tiiä, vaikka sais ystävänpäiväpusun”, mies vinkkaa kameralle. Chatti lievästi sanottuna sekoaa, kommenteissa vilisee sydämiä ja vittuilua.

Minä lähinnä tuijotan näyttöä. Tässä olisi mahdollisuus lähestyä, ajattelen itsekseni. Tunteeni ovat ristiriitaiset, voisiko muka Rauski kiinnostua minusta, tavallisesta opiskelijatytöstä? Toisaalta miksei voisi? Mitä menetän jos edes yritän? Kuin transsissa tuijotan vihertäviin silmiin, jotka edelleen katsovat minuun web-kameran kautta. Pilke silmissä ratkaisee asian.

Hörppään kahvini lähes tukehtuen siihen ja kiirehdin suihkuun. Sieltä suuntaan tuulispään lailla penkomaan vaatekaappiani. Striimi pyörii yhä taustalla, jotta tiedän milloin Rauski lähtee. Harjaan hiuksiani samalla, kun vedän epätoivoisesti farkkuja jalkaani. Mustien farkkujen seuraksi paritan löysähkön viininpunaisen topin ja harmaan pitkän neuleen. Kuivaan ja taistelen hiuksieni kanssa, päätyen lopulta kiepauttamaan ne sotkuiselle nutturalle. Meikin pidän simppelinä, mutta rajaukset onnistun kerrankin tekemään. Vilkaisen itseäni vielä peilistä ja hymähdän melko tyytyväisenä lopputulokselle. 

”Mutta nyt kello on jo sen verran, et täytyy lähtee suihkun kautta baila-bailaa, if you know what I mean! Rauski, out!” 

Pamautan läppärini näytön kiinni vaivautumatta sulkemaan laitetta sen kummemmin. Suihkautan pari pumppausta hajuvettä, kiskaisen kengät ja takin päälleni ja suuntaan kohti paikkakunnan opiskelijabaaria.  
Satun samaan bussiin parin tuttuni kanssa. He ovat aloitelleet äänenvoimakkuudestaan päätellen jo jossain, luultavasti kimppakämpässään viinillä. Pidän yllä vaivautunutta smalltalkkia, mikä on yllättävän helppoa tuttavieni humalatilasta johtuen. Matka sujuu melko nopeasti ja pian olemmekin määränpäässämme. 

Sisällä meteli on korvia huumaava. DJ soittaa radiohittejä kuluneilta viikoilta ja epämääräisiä remixejä niistä. Tiskillä on porukkaa enemmän kuin Anttilan alennusmyynneissä ja minäkin tukkiudun mukaan ostaakseni halvan oluen. Hiippailen kaljoineni baarijakkaralle tiskin reunalle ja tarkkailen ympäristöä. Toivon näkeväni edes vilauksen Rauskista.

Läikytän osan juomasta tiskille, kun vielä humalaisemmat bussituttuni tulevat selostamaan minulle illan kulusta, kiikuttaen mukanaan vilkkuvaa vihreää valoa. Saan heidän päällekkäisestä puheestaan sen verran selkoa, että minun täytyy pitää kaulassani vihreää led-valolla varustettua sydäntä, koska olen sinkku. 

Perkele. Tiesin, että oppilaskunnan juttuihin ei pitäisi koskaan luottaa.

Estelyistä huolimatta kaulaani koristaa pian vilkkuva valo. Helpotuksekseni huomaan, että moni muukin on jo virittänyt valonsa tässä vaiheessa iltaa. Baari on muuttunut punaisen ja vihreän väriloistoksi, joka aaltoilee ihmisten tanssiessa. Pian musiikki kuitenkin loppuu.

”No niin, hyvää iltaa arvon opiskelijat!” Tunnistan äänen oppilaskunnan puheenjohtajaksi. Hän on mennyt DJ:n viereen ja hymyilee hampaat loistaen mikrofoni kädessään. 

”Kuten huomaatte, teille on jaettu valosydämet sen mukaan mikä teidän parisuhdetilanteenne on. Sinkuille vihreet ja varatuille punaiset, loogista eiks nii? Näiden sydänten ideana on helpottaa varsinkin teitä, hyvät sinkut, löytämään ehkä rakkautta näin ystävänpäivänä. Ja varatuille lamput toimii ihan vaan muistutuksena siitä toisesta puoliskosta, heheh!”

Yleisö nauraa humalassa paskalle vitsille. Huokaan syvään.

”Mutta mä en puhu tän enempää, vaan päästän teidät tekemään sitä mitä tänne on tultu tekemään. Kaikki hanat tästä eteenpäin puoleen hintaan, wohoo!” Innokas puheenjohtaja lopettaa lyhyehkön puheensa taputuksiin ja vislauksiin. Suurin osa ihmisistä siirtyy kuin laumana baaritiskille ja melkein hukun väen paljouteen.

Ihmistungoksessa mietin oliko minun sittenkään järkevää lähteä yliopiston ystävänpäiväbileisiin etsimään miestä, jonka olen nähnyt pari kertaa ja olle olen jutellut kuvitteellisia keskusteluja aamuyöllä kolmelta, kun en ole saanut unta. Oliko hyvä idea tuijottaa aavistuksen liian kauan tuikkiviin silmiin, jotka tietokoneen näytön kautta vakuuttivat minulle, että saattaisin katsoa niitä ehkä lähempää tänä iltana. Miten ihmeessä sain uskoteltua itselleni, että henkilö, jota sadat ja jopa tuhannet ihmiset seuraavat, voisi osua minun kohdalleni tällaisessa paikassa?

Tunnen ahdistuksen nousevan ja kaivelen laukkuani, pakko olla hätätupakat mukana. Pakko päästä ulos, pois tungoksesta. Haparoivin sormin löydän askin ja sytkärin ja suuntaan ulos, jätän jopa puolet kaljastani tiskille, fuck it. Raivaan tieni ovelle portsarin ohi ja painun pihalle edes pyytämättä takkiani. Menen nurkan taakse hieman katulampun valokeilasta syrjään, asetan savukkeen huulieni väliin ja yritän epätoivoisesti sytyttää sitä. Helvetin kuustoista, nytkö just päätti levitä? Manaan puoliääneen ja napsuttelen sytkäriä raivoisasti. Hätkähdän kun kuulen askeleita vierestäni ja käsi ojentaa pimeydestä palavaa sytkäriä.

”Tarvitko tulta?”  
Kumarrun lähemmäs liekkiä, imaisen rauhoittavat savut keuhkoihini ja nostan katseeni kiittääkseni. Tupakka meinaa kuitenkin tipahtaa kun huomaan, ketä olen kiittämässä. 

Siinä hän seisoo edessäni, mustassa nahkatakissaan, puhallellen savua ja tuijottaen minua vihertävillä silmillään. Rauski. Opiskelijabaarin kulman takana tupakalla. Minun kanssani.

Rauskin katse alkaa muuttua kysyväksi ja tajuan, etten ole vastannut hänelle vielä mitään. Mumisen kiitokset ja vedän lisää savua vain puhaltaakseni sitä ulos, etten panikoi ja pelästytä miestä hyvin lähellä olevalla paniikkihöpötykselläni. Katson puhaltamiani savukiehkuroita ja tunnen Rauskin mittailevan minua katseellaan. 

”Et säkään näköjään viihtyny yliopiston pippaloissa?” Rauski kysäisee minulta. Vilkaisen miestä ja hymähdän tälle vastaukseksi; ”Liikaa porukkaa mun makuun.” Vedän henkosia tupakasta enkä malta olla hiljaa, vaan kysyn; ”Mistä tiiät että tulin sieltä?”

Rauski katsoo minua huvittuneena, osoittaa minua sormellaan ja sanoo; ”Sä loistat vielä vihreenä.”

Vilkaisen alas ja huomaan vihreän valon vilkkuvan kaulassani. Puna nousee poskipäille ja naurahdan itselleni vaivaantuneena, olinpas typerä. ”Mut et oo ainoa” Rauski täydentää ja raottaa takkiaan, jolloin huomaan hänelläkin vilkkuvan sydämen. Hymyilen miehelle.

Polttelen loput tupakastani hitaasti miettien, pitäisikö minun mainita miekkoselle jotain hänen striimeistään vai olisinko hiljaa. Myös Rauskin savuke on pian lopussa ja hänkin alkaa käydä levottomaksi. Nolo hiljaisuus roikkuu ilmassa, sitä täyttää vaimea basson jytinä baarilta. 

Kitkerä maku suussani ilmaisee minun miettineen liian kauan sanomisiani. Pudotan jämät ja tumppaan ne kengälläni, hymyilen Rauskille sanoen; ”Mä voisin oikeestaan lähteä kotiin, ei enää houkuttele mennä jatkamaan baarille. Kiitti tupakkaseurasta kuitenki.”

Käännyn jo pois kun kuulen kiihtyviä askeleita takaani ja huudahduksen, joka on käynyt tutuksi monelta striimi-illalta. Se vain kuulostaa kovin erilaiselta helmikuun iltana ilman läppärin rätisevää kaiutinta välikätenä.

”Hei, oota!”

Käännähdän ympäri ja näen Rauskin ottavan harppauksia minua kohti. Hän pysähtyy eteeni ja henkäisee pari kertaa ennen kuin saa sanottua; ”Mä voisin saattaa sut kotiin jos käy?”

Epäuskoinen ilmeeni antaa nähtävästi väärän kuvan, sillä pian hän alkaa selittää; ”Siis ihan vaan ovelle, sä tiiät et näillä kaduilla saattaa liikkua melkeen mitä vaan ja tästä kaupunginosasta ei tiiä vaikka morsoki tulis kulmalta, tai siis jos semmosiin uskois, tai jos ees tiiät mikä morso on, siis se peleissä oleva mörkö eiku mitähän mä selitän-”

Keskeytän naurullani miehen puhetulvan.

”Joo tiiän morson ja voit saattaa. Haen vaan takin narikasta.” 

Pian olemmekin kävelemässä kohti kerrostaloani. Matkaa on pari kilometriä, mutta se taittuu melko nopeasti. Jo alkumatkasta löydämme yhteiset puheenaiheet peleistä ja konsoleista. Rauski kutsuu minut luokseen pelailemaan joku ilta, enkä ole varma onko hän tosissaan vai ei, mutta suostun joka tapauksessa. Minulle myös selviää, että Rauski muistaa minut muutamalta yliopiston yhteiseltä luennolta. Se tuntuu uskomattomalle, koska en itse ollut huomannut häntä ollenkaan. Kerrankin joku muistaa minut, aivan tavallisen tytön.

Kun matkaa on enää kilometri jäljellä, perkeleellinen tuuli yllättää meidät. Kiroan itseäni hytistessäni ilman pipoa ja lapasia. Olen varmasti hurmaava näky tuulen kirvoittaessa kyyneleet silmiini ja viiman hakatessa poskiani saaden ne punoittamaan. Pahinta on kuitenkin käsillä, koska en saa niitä minnekään suojaan. Rauski vilkaisee minua pari kertaa mietteliäästi ja tarttuu minua varovasti vasemmasta kädestä. Vilkaisen häntä ja puristan hänen kättään hyväksyvästi. Lämpö virtaa kättä pitkin ympäri kehoani ja hymyilen kaulahuiviini.

Loppumatkasta puhe kääntyy Rauskin striimaukseen ja tunnustan hänelle katsoneeni hänen striiminsä tänäänkin. Rauski menee selvästi hämilleen.

”En olis uskonu susta, että katot tämmösen idiootin toilailuja vapaaehtosesti.”

”Äläs nyt, on siellä ihan hyviäkin juttuja välillä, tänäänki oli monta. Ja mä muuten asun tässä.”

Pysähdyn oven ensimmäiselle rapulle lampun kelmeään loisteeseen. Vedän käteni hänen kädestään kaivaakseni avainta laukusta. Rauski heiluttelee omia käsiään tietämättä minne laittaisi ne, käyttää taskuissaan mutta tuo ne heti pois sieltä. Löydän avaimen ja sovitan sitä jo lukkoon, kun Rauski selvittää kurkkuaan saaden katseeni kääntymään häneen. 

”Sä katoit tänään striimin alusta loppuun, niinkö?”

”Ööm joo, niin tein” vastaan vähän hämilläni, tietämättä minne mies on keskustelua kuljettamassa.

”Sä siis kuulit kun puhuin noista opiskelijoiden juhlista ja oon menossa?”

Nyökkään merkiksi ja käännän katseen varpaisiini. ”Oikeestaan sä olit yks syy miks lähdin sinne.”

Nostaessani katseeni Rauski tuijottaa minua epäuskoisella ilmeellä. Hän hymyilee valloittavasti ja naurahtaa, minäkin naurahdan koska tilanne on menossa kovin epämukavaan suuntaan. 

Käännyn taas kohti ovea mennäkseni sisälle, mutta käsi nappaa minua olkapäästä. Kääntyessäni Rauski on enää askeleen päässä minusta, samalla rapulla kanssani. Hän katsoo syvälle silmiini ja hengittää nopeammin, suu hieman raollaan etsien sanoja.

”Sä kuulit varmaan kans, ku puhuin ystävänpäiväpususta?”

Tunnen miehen tupakanhajuisen hengityksen lämpiminä pilvinä kasvoillani. Nyökkään.

”Voisinko mä saada sen sulta?”

Nyökkään uudelleen, koska en löydä sanoja. Suljen silmäni koska taidan pian pyörtyä.

Tunnen viileän käden oikealla poskellani, sormet siirtävät nutturasta karanneita hiuksiani korvani taakse aiheuttaen kylmiä väreitä. Otan miehen takista kiinni vasemmalla kädelläni, sillä tasapainokin taitaa pian pettää. Hengitykseni nopeutuu tuntiessani Rauskin kasvot melkein kiinni omissani ja pian hänen huulensa huulillani.

Huulet ovat pehmeät, hieman pakkasen rohduttamat mutta silti niin pehmeät. Mietin miten ne voivat tuntua sellaisille samaan aikaan, mutta nähtävästi se on mahdollista. Huomaan unohtaneeni hengittää vasta, kun Rauski vetäytyy kauemmas minusta. Hän katsoo minua vielä silmiin hymyillen ja vetää kätensä pois niskastani, milloin se edes joutuikaan sinne? Minäkin irrotan otteeni miehen takista ja hymyilen tälle, katsoen maahan ja purren alahuultani. 

”Mä taidan tästä nyt mennä sisälle.”

”Ja mä otan bussin kämpälle, kai niitä vielä kulkee.”

Seisomme vielä hetken paikoillamme, minä uskallan liikkua ensimmäisenä kohti ovea.

”Nähään joskus yliopistolla tai jossain!” huikkaan miehelle livahtaessani oven raosta sisälle.

Jään vielä katsomaan lasin läpi, kun Rauski heiluttaa minulle kättään, minä heilutan takaisin. Mies kääntyy ja lähtee kävelemään kohti bussipysäkkiä. 

Sipsutan rappuset ylös mahdollisimman hiljaa etten herättäisi mummoja. Riisun kengät ja takin lattialle jaksamatta välittää niistä sen enempää, riisun farkut ja neuleen mutta jätän vielä löysän topin päälleni kömpiessäni sänkyyn. Lämmittelen peiton alla ja maistan huulillani Rauskin tupakan. 

Hymyilen ja ennen kuin huomaankaan, olen nukahtanut.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaargh tästä tuli nyt tosi takkuileva paikoin. Huomaa kyllä etten oo hetkeen kirjottanu mitään. Ehkä joku kuitenkin selvisi loppuun asti tämänkin räpellyksen pahemmin myötähäpeilemättä.
> 
> Risut, ruusut ja vaikka ripulitkin otetaan vastaan. ^^


End file.
